Nightmare
by The Directer
Summary: (Big Four) What happens when the Boogyman knows your greatest fear? What happens when he uses it against you?
1. An unexpected guest

I slid my arms into my coat sleeves and prepared to fight Jack Frost for possession of my ears as I pushed open the door of the school. The snow glinted in the light of the lamps and the cold wind played with my hair. I could have enjoyed it except that I couldn't feel my fingers, I was exhausted , and all I wanted was a hot cup of tea. So I rushed past the beauty of the world just trying to get to the dorms before I froze. My cheeks tingled in the blast of warm air as I opened the door. I started pulling off my gloves as I climbed the three flights of stairs and unlocked my door.

Somehow I wasn't surprised to see the boy in the blue hoodie on my bed, I mean didn't I mention that I fight Jack Frost on a daily bases? "It's always puzzled me," I said dumping my coat on its chair, "why you never wear shoes. Did you kick them off in the pond? Because everyone knows they make it harder to swim." "Well, no, actually they came off when I…come to think of it, I don't know why I don't wear shoes, but that's not why I'm here." "let me guess, something's gone wrong and I'm somehow involved." "well…yeah." I grab my tea cup and head for the door.

When I come back he's making a miniature snowman on my bed. I shiver. "Not in the house, Jack!" "Oh, sorry." He stops and the snow starts melting. I set down my steaming cup and get a plate to put the sad little snowman on. Jack jumps off my bed a starts pacing, "aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?" "aren't you going to tell me?" He turns around with that half smirk on his face, I calmly sip my tea. "he's back." Jack says and goes back to pacing. "Bigger and Better than ever?" "unfortunately." Jack stands over the melting snowman on my bed with a look that said: _go ahead, MELT! See what I care. _Now I was the one pacing. "What's his new superpower?" "Huh?" "ok, no new superpower." "No, I mean, what do you mean by 'new superpower'?" I look at him skeptically, nope, he's seriously clueless. "Mind-control, time-travel, apparition, that sort of thing." "oh! No, none of that." "good, I know what I'm working with." "I just need to see the team…"  
"I thought you'd never ask." He grabs my arm and pulls me to the window that I'm sure I closed that morning but it's open now and we fly off into the night. Leaving the snowman to his fate, and my tea to get cold.

* * *

**Don't worry, it get ****_much_**** more intense. Bwahahaha!**


	2. The trip

**changeofheart505: Oh, it's me. sorry for not clearing that up.**

* * *

"Wait!" I shout over the wind, he doesn't even slow, "we forgot my coat."

So now my teeth are chattering and I can't make them stop. Finally we land on the top of an apartment building somewhere in northern Canada. I huddle next to a vent that blows wonderful steam onto my frozen ears. When I look around Jack is nowhere to be seen. I wonder if he's already forgotten me, or if it was just an elaborate prank, I find that I don't really care as long as I'm warm. Then a heavy cloak falls across my shoulders and Jack said, "guess I should have thought of this before flying halfway to the north pole." "ya think?"

The cloak is the best thing in the world. I don't know where Jack got it but I'm glad he did. It's the cloak I've always wanted too, chestnut brown, full length, three quarters, with a hood and cream colored lining. It's even got pockets! Now that I'm warm I fall asleep, probably 'cause the magic around the pole wont let me see the transformation.

When I wake up Jack is running his cold hands along my neck, "Wake up. We're here. You really want to see this." He's right. the spires of the castle reaching into the sky, the golden light spilling from the windows, and the snow swirling around like we're in a snow-globe. We land on the drawbridge that's frozen to the ground because Santa never puts it up and walk into the hall.

We walk in in the middle of a rather serious meeting about Pitch and what he's been up to. "...we can't do anything 'til the kid gets here, if we make a move when we're not ready it could be our last." "But it's alre'dy been three days! if'n we don't do som'thin' there won't be anythin' we..." "Merida, Santa's right, we have to wait." "Oh, you're one to talk, miss 'when will my life begin'" "Merida, it just like training dragons, if you go to soon you get fried." "And if ye go to late there won't be a dragon to tame!" "but we don't have to wait," Jack cut in, "she's here." Silence. Four pairs of eyes give me the once over, and I become acutely aware of the fact that I have zero experience points when it comes to fighting.

* * *

**Yes, the author is in the story. I prefere to interact with my favorite characters than be them.**


	3. Another unexpected guest

My room is nice to say the least; a queen size bed with a red bedspread; a fireplace, complete with fire; a comfy red arm chair; a green rug with gold trim covering most of the floor; a dark wood wardrobe and a window with a spectacular view of the mountains. I let my cloak slid to the floor and sink onto the bed sighing. Heaven. Before I know it I'm waking up to shouts outside my door, "again?!" "grab your bow!" "where is he?". I slide out of bed and pick my cloak up. The fire's gone down, must be about five in the morning. Jack bursts in, "Jack, what's happening? is Pitch here?" "I hope not, get out here!" I glance down the hall. Jack motions for me to follow, I hesitate. "What?" "I don't have a weapon." "Just come and watch, we'll get you something later. Come on!"

We make it to the globe room just as Rapunzel screams. A shadow creeps across the floor, chasing the end of her hair which she rapidly gathers in her arms, trying to protect it from that thing. An icy blast hits it dead center and it isn't even fazed, an eerie laugh echos through the room. Rapunzel screams again. The shadow lunges and she runs behind a piller. Another icy blast and one of Merida's arrows collide forming a type of 'frost arrow', a direct hit! It slows and the laugh falters, but not for long. Climbing up the piller is no problem and it creates the perfect backdrop for a shadowy image of Pitch Black himself. Toothless growls and Hiccup puts a hand on his head. No need to blast a perfectly good piller, no matter who's on it. Pitch reaches a hand around the piller and pulls Rapunzel into the light. "now that I've got your attention..." every hand tightened around it's weapon, or, in my case, into fists. "All of you combined can't beat me so you go to a puny girl? she can't even fight!" my eyes narrowed, I could too fight! I just chose not to. "Pathetic choice, Jack. Out of all the world you pick her, and you wonder why no one likes you." he chuckled and Jack exploded. Literally. White light streaked with blue threw everything into sharp relief as a whirlwind of snow tore through the room. I blinked the spots out of my eyes. It was over. The shadow had either vanished or been destroyed and the left over snow settled to the ground. We stood for a moment of shocked silence, then Jack stocked out of the room.

I found him on the roof of a tower making little snowmen run around his feet. Several things ran through my mind, 'I _can_ actually fight.', 'he's trying to frighten you.', 'what did he mean, "no one likes you"?', 'like any of us would listen to him.', 'I like you.'. but none of them sounded right, even in my head. So I left him to his snowmen and didn't see him again 'til he sat down at the dinner table. Silence. Merida stopped talking hair problems with Rapunzel, Hiccup and Santa stopped arguing over where Toothless would spend the night, and I stopped worrying about Jack. My worrying didn't matter anyway, he was obviously _not_ okay. He didn't look at anyone, just sat down, picked up his fork, and put a piece of turkey in his mouth. Eventually we realized we were staring and the talk started up again as if it hadn't stopped.


	4. Ding, ding, ding

I couldn't sleep. I glanced at the clock, 11:17, more then twenty-four hours since I left. I probably have a dozen messages form Katie asking where I am. She'd wonder if I died. This was the first time in months that I'd missed a day of school, the last time it happened I came back to a thousand questions, a pile of get-well cards, and several threats of death if it ever happened again. It was only a cold. This time even I didn't know when, or even if, I'd be back. Mentally I could handle anything but if someone swung a sword at me the best could do was duck. Which brought me to the question Pitch Black had so kindly asked of Jack, why in the world did he pick me?

I heard the door creak open and turned to look. It wasn't Jack. It was an elf. A sleepwalking elf. I watch, curious, as he wanders my room, circling the rug, weaving between the legs of the chair, and almost falling into the fire before he disappears under my bed. Shortly after I hear a sad little, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, di-. My eyes widen as it proves itself incessant. Ding, ding, ding, ding. I throw off the covers, and slide to the floor. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding. I look under the bed and there's the elf, consistently walking into one of the slats of the bed frame, backing up, and going again. Ding, ding, ding, ding. The little bell on his hat was getting quite the work out. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding. I reach under there to help him but my arm isn't long enough. Ding, ding, ding, ding. I try telling him to wake up. Ding, ding, ding, ding. That doesn't work either. Ding, ding, ding, ding. I sigh, get my cloak, and leave him to his 'dinging'.

Now that I've been kicked out of my room I don't know where to go. I wonder the halls. The north pole constantly has an air of waiting for christmas so tonight I felt like I was sneaking down to the living room to spy on Santa. Except that I was going up the stairs instead of down. I came to a carpeted hall with six doors along one side and one long tapestry on the other. It might have been the story of how Santa came to be, but I was more interested in the sixth door. I mean, everyone knows that the door at the end of the hall is the most exciting right? I turned the handle and looked inside. A broom closet, how disappointing. So I moved on down the line. A spare room, locked, a sort of trophy room, a library, must remember that one, and a spiral staircase. How typical of a magical place, being exactly the opposite of what you expect.

Without hesitation I began the upward climb.


End file.
